My Best Feature
by 88rulz18drulz
Summary: It was their day off. They were going to go skiing, so how did they end up in the bank, as it was being held hostage? Read on too find out...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I figured it out! Anyways, please don't be shy to leave a review, it would be absolutely wonderful! Thank you in advance! As I said I am only 14 but can hold my ground so don't be afraid to leave ****reviews! hank you in advance...fyi its my first story...ever...**

She was tearing up again, and she knew it only because her vision was becoming distorted…again. She couldn't see him clearly anymore. Though, in his current state, it might be better for her sake.

They were sitting along with twelve other sniffling hostages inside the bathroom of the bank. Then there were the hostage takers, three very agitated men, who had happened to want to rob the bank they were in. When the all of the subject's plan went to hell, everyone was ushered into the men's bathroom, women and children included.

A gasp emitted from her thighs and she whipped her head downwards towards the man lying in her lap in the middle of the bathroom floor, away from everyone else. The blood wasn't stopping from the gaping knife wound in his chest. The crimson colored liquid covered her hands as she continued to put pressure against the unnecessary hole in his chest. The pool of blood was slowly spreading towards the drain in the middle of the floor. She stared into the icy blues eyes that sleepily stared up at her, pain etched all over his face. Miraculously though, he smiled slightly and reached a shaky hand up and gently wiped the tears starting to run down her face.

"Y-you aren't crying, a-are y-ya Ju-Jules?" Sam gasped, staring up at his beautiful best friend.

"Are you kidding me, I'm sitting in a pool of my best friends blood, on our one day off. We were supposed to going skiing, Sam. Something to get our minds off work, but obviously work does not want to stay off our minds. But, no, Sam had to be a hero." Jules choked out, feeling the tears running down her face freely now.

Sam immediately stopped smiling and grew serious. "I-is sh-she ok?" Sam asked, referring to the young girl sitting alongside her mother by the rest of the hostages.

"Yea Sam, because you had to step in front of a blade meant for her, you saved another life." Jules said softly, choking up again as her best friends face grew calmer, as calm as it could get in this situation though.

"Did y-you just w-want me t-to let her d-die?" Sam asked, smiling up at Jules.

"Couldn't you just pull the knife away from the guy, instead of stepping in front of it. Now the tall subject has a grudge against you.

"Just do-doing my j-job Jules." Sam smiled, closing his eyes slowly.

"Hey, no, you're not allowed to close your eyes Sam. Open those beauty's." Jules said, smiling when he opened his eyes again, and smiled cockily.

"I al-always knew th-that my eyes w-were my b-best fe-feature." Sam, said, struggling to relax so the pain wouldn't be as bad.

"Even half asleep, you're cocky." Jules choked, rubbing her free hand through his hair.

"I th-think my hair is an-another g-good feature." Sam, gasped.

"Would you two chatter boxes do me a favor and shut the hell up!" The tall subject said. He walked around with a manly demeanor, while the skinny and lanky one walked around with a scared demeanor. Then there was the stocky and short one sitting on the sinks, who kept complaining of being starved. The taller one seemed to be the leader of the group and the one sitting on the sink was probably the second in command. All of them were walking around with knives, and the two in command were walking around with nine millimeters.

"N-now tha-that's no way t-to ta-talk to a dy-dying man, is i-it?" Sam gasped stoically while Jules took note of the tremors coursing through Sam's body.

"It is if you want everybody else to have a chance to get out of this hell hole alive!" The shorter and stockier subject said, jumping off his perch from the sinks and walked over to Sam and Jules, who were sitting against the wall, away from everybody else.

"We'll be quiet, I promise!" Jules shouted pleadingly, staring at the menacing green eyes staring at the two of them through the ski mask. Jules instantly scooted closer to Sam, causing him to slam his eyes shut as a wave of pain washed over him.

Jules could do nothing but watch as subject 'stocky' walked over to her and ripped Sam out of her arms, causing him to gasp. She then felt him dragging her away, towards the bathroom door, and stopping, and wrapping his arm around her neck, preventing her from moving.

Subject #1 walked carefully and menacingly towards Sam, whose body continued to shiver in pain. Subject #1 quickly glanced over in Jules direction, and then kneeled by Sam slowly.

Jules knew what was coming the moment he took his glove off and brought his hand, just above Sam's bloody chest.

"No!" Jules yelled trying to jump towards Sam, despite the arm increasing the pressure around her neck. She was trying not to look at the site in front of her as subject #1 wafted two fingers over Sam's chest, ten back towards the source of the blood.

"Please don't!" Jules pleaded, the tears still streaming down her face freely and openly.

"Ready for this pretty boy?" The first subject said, mocking Sam and Jules.

"Go to h-hell!" Sam spit leading into a moment of complete silence except for the sirens outside.

"Meet you there!" Subject #1 whispered cruelly, and then thrust two fingers into the gaping hole that led into Sam's left lung. Heart breaking screams filled the air as the subject one continued to probe the hole roughly.

"NO! SAM! LET GO OF ME!" Jules yelled, hearing the cackling coming from subject 'stocky' and subject #1 intertwining with her screams and Sam's scream. Jules fought valiantly, adrenaline coursing through her veins, as she struggled to get out of her captives arms. In her haze, she felt herself being thrown out the bathroom door and told to run. She stumbled as she ran out of the bank blindly. She ran right into Greg Parkers arms as the sobs wracked her body. She couldn't help think that this was her fault, as she thought of why they were in this situation.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: As many of you know, I could not find out how to put an author's note, but I figured out, cheers for me! And special cheers to those who read reviewed, followed or favorite. It's an absolute honor to look in my story manager and find out that in one hour, 117 people have read it…that's just an honor! Thanks to those who reviewed, I will try to respond to y'all soon!**

**Flashpoint…though I beg and plead for it, they aren't budging so it's not mine, its CTV's!**

**On to the story!**

**_Flashpoint!_Flashpoint!_**

"Sam! We got to go! Your hairs going to be in a hat all day, so why bother doing it! Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Jules yelled, pounding on her bathroom door. She had gotten up early in excitement.

They had been planning this trip for months now, but every time they were about to go, someone they knew just had to be in the middle of some sort of dangerous situation, or one of them had to visit an ailing family member. Jules heard scuffling in the bathroom as Sam did some sort of crazy something in there. What she didn't expect was for him to walk out in a towel.

"Sam! I told you to get ready! Not dress up in a towel!" Jules said, turning away towards the bed, and grabbing his jeans, shirt, and jacket, along with his underwear from out of his duffle bag and then closing her eyes and giving the clothes to Sam as she turned around. When she heard the door close again, she smiled.

"Sam?" Jules said, knocking on the door again. She heard him audibly sigh, and against her better judgment, she giggled.

"Whoa, did you just giggle?" Sam asked, peeking his head out the door to stare at her.

"Get dressed lover boy." Jules said laughing at the bewilderment on his face.

"My sexy sniper chick did giggle? Holy shit!" Sam yelled, closing the door again. A few moments later, Sam stepped out, almost fully clothed, except for the sweater he had yet to put on. He walked around Jules to get to the bed, and get his duffle bag, and then raced out of the bedroom.

"Is that French toast I smell?" Sam yelled over his shoulder, as he headed towards her kitchen.

"Sam, quiet down, I have neighbors who actually like to sleep." Jules whispered, nodding her head smiling, Sam was just like a kid, when he was happy. When he was serious tough, he was determined, totally different then what she was dealing with right now.

"Well, I love to sleep too, but does that matter?" Sam said as she walked into the kitchen. He was leaning up against the counter, eating with one hand and putting his sneakers on with the other.

"Do you want to go skiing or not?" Jules replied, cocking an eyebrow and walking over to the sink, to do the few dishes sitting in the sink real quick.

"Well, I'm aren't I?" Sam muffled, scraping the rest of the food into his mouth. "On a completely different note, thanks for letting me stay over last night, and letting me ride with you." Sam continued, completely serious.

"That's what friends are for." Jules said, patting him on the back and grabbing the plate and fork from his hand, and watching his expression turn to a confused expression.

"I know that expression, what's just happened?" Jules asked, shoving the dishes in the dishwasher, and grabbing the pellet to start it.

"Nothing, give me the keys and I will start hauling everything out to the Jeep." Sam said, grabbing a water bottle out of the fridge.

"Did that already, well you were in the bathroom." Jules said smirking.

"Well, give me the keys; I'm driving well you catch some sleep." Sam said, smiling yet again, but his eyes looked distracted again.

"Whatever lover boy, but remember, I have blankets in the back for us to wrap the seats in so we'll stay warm." Jules reminded, throwing her keys from her pockets and throwing them at Sam. Sam may have been distracted, but his reflexes weren't as he caught the keys sailing towards his head. He swirled around and hurried out the door, duffle bag in his hand and sweater thrown over his shoulder.

"Thanks my sexy sniper chick!" Sam called over his shoulder as he walked out the door.

Jules nodded her head again as she walked through her small one story house and checking every light and faucet, making sure everything was turned off. When Jules heard the horn beeping, she looked at her watch and laughed.

"Its 0500 and he's already wide awake." Jules chuckled, amused.

"Come on! Let's go!" Sam yelled out the Jeep window, which was already on the street in front of her house, the only thing that was missing was the passenger, as Jules walked outside, locking the door.

"You know where the bank is, right?" Jules asked Sam, jumping in and shaking herself, trying to rid herself of the cold.

Sam groaned at the statement, and she looked over at her driver. His hair was golden at this angle in the sun, and his blue eyes were staring at her slightly disappointed.

"What is that look for?" Jules asked, buckling herself in, but not once leaving his gaze. She felt a slight urge to reach forward and to caress his cheek. She felt herself lean forward and stopped herself.

"Why today?" Sam, asked, feeling the sudden tension in the air, pulling away, ad staring straight ahead into the street.

"Well, I need gas money, if that means anything," Jules joked, "and I want to buy a new pair of skis, so I need to get money out of the bank." Jules continued, leaning back in her seat, and pulling her jacket sleeves up over her hands to cover them from the cold.

"Yea, because that makes so much sense." Sam said, rolling his eyes. "Which bank?"

"I think I need to head to the one downtown…" Jules said, as Sam, shifted into gear and they headed off down the road.

"You honestly don't know which bank to go to?" Sam asked, ready to throw his head back and start laughing. He would to, but it endangered too many people.

"I didn't say that, I just said I think that's the one. So it might be the one." Jules said, lightly smacking Sam, who had a smirk on his face.

"No, you were just implying it…" Sam said trailing off, smiling a golden smile, lighting up Jules day, all day, every day.

"Sam, you're a jerk sometimes." Jules chided, laughing.

"I love you Jules." Sam blurted out, causing the tension, which had disappeared, to reappear with its ugly roaring head.

"Yea, I know, and I agree." Jules said, letting her feelings show.

"Well, you're kind of self centered." Sam, said, smiling again.

"I love you Sam."

**A/N: If y'all don't like the JAMMY stuff, just tell me and it wont be mentioned anymore…but in order to tell me, you have to review, so click the little button…please?**

**Thanks again for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, I am so sorry for not updating sooner, I literally have had this chapter written down for a long time, right after last chapter was done… Well, here is my excuse - High School. Well, I HOPE YALL ENJOY, it's a bit longer then I normally write, R&R PLEASE! Thank you! **

"So does this mean you want to date this hunk of meat again?" Sam asked, his lips turning upwards into a crooked smile. He leaned in closer and slowly the smile reached his eyes, while two very distinct dimples began to show.

"Oh no, because I am the type of women to allow a man to confess his love for me, then go off and date someone like Spike. Of course I want to date you again." Jules teased, meeting Sam and slowly and softly pressing against Sam's lips. She didn't want to intrude, but she slowly pressed her tongue against his lips and gently probed the not-so-foreign ground.

"Shit!" Sam yelled as a horn brought the two out of their stupor. Sam pulled forward and then barely avoided a run in with the car in front of the Jeep's back bumper.

"Sam not in traffic!" Jules joked, checking her seatbelt, tightening and double checking to see if she was actually buckled, just in case…

Before their show of affection, they had driven in silence… that was until traffic set in, and to Jules satisfaction, the silence wasn't the least bit awkward, actually, they both seemed to be in relatively great moods. But as the great saying goes, all good things must come to an end, and Sam Braddock, was not the type to sit around and do nothing, army trained sniper or not, Sam was just a little kid inside.

First it was the occasional tapping of the feet and fingers. Then he started sighing, and finally he came out and asked what could possibly be the dumbest question to ask, and that's how they got to this point.

"OH come on Jules, we could be in this traffic for hours, give me something to look forward to, 'cause we just added a whole new dimension to this skiing trip." Sam joked, tapping an impatient rhythm on the steering wheel.

"Calm down Sam, we aren't doing anything today except for skiing." Jules said playfully, smacking Sam on the arm.

"What time is it party pooper AKA fun sucker?" Sam asked, while keeping his eyes on the road.

"Oh I don't know, check the clock on the radio smart one." Jules murmured sarcastically, pulling her cell phone out of the cup holder as it started to vibrate voraciously and caused a startling loud noise. She opened the phone up and saw the letter signaling she had a new message. She opened the message and literally felt her face drop in astonishment.

"Oh come on!" She yelled, staring at the message on her screen, holding onto the phone so tightly in frustration that she was surprised it didn't shatter.

"What, is there no cell service?" Sam asked playfully, chuckling at the sudden rage that was fortunately not focused on him. He knew what that end of the spectrum was like, and was thanking whoever it was watching him right then.

"Nope, you'll find out as soon as you get the message." Jules sighed, closing the phone lightly so it rested in her palm, and leaning her head against the seat's headrest and closing her eyes.

"My phones in the back, along with the rest of my things. SO who texted, and what did they text about?" Sam asked, while simultaneously moving into the far right lane as traffic and the lines on the road would allow him.

"Greg texted, said Team Three are all down with the stomach flu. They're calling Team One in." Jules sighed as they got off the interstate onto the exit they needed to go into the downtown district.

"I swear they are planning this against us." Sam said, rubbing his face with his hand that wasn't on the steering wheel, as they got onto the road, and drove toward the banking district.

"If it were anyone else, I think I would agree with you, but it's the team, they know what this means too us." Jules said shaking her head in rhythm with the sentence.

"Exactly, it's the team!" Sam said exasperated.

"Ok, I where you're coming from with that one." Jules said lightly, smiling at the accusation.

"Whatever you think your majestic highness. Now what will it be, First Nations bank of Bank of America, which is consequently located in Canada?" Sam asked, smiling at the slightly snobbish accent he had used.

"Cut the crap, its Bank of America." Jules said pointing to the turn. "You missed it!" Jules yelled as they drove right by the turn.

"Look, I'm hungry, we're going to get some food you traitor." Sam said, tapping his fingers in beat to the song on the radio.

"Turn around, we are going to the bank first…traitor? What?" Jules demanded, then turned in her seat to glare at Sam. He kept his eyes on the road, but a new smile illuminated his face, and Jules couldn't help falling in love with Sam all over again.

"We live in Canada, you go to American bank, get it now?" Sam said, smiling never wavering as he reluctantly turned into a parking lot that after some maneuvering of the vehicle, led them to the bank they were searching for.

"You're an idiot." Jules said a minute later, as the duo pulled into a parking space in the bank parking lot. Jules unbuckled and hopped out of the vehicle. Sam followed suit, except a little less enthusiastically, and was soon walking in sync with his considerably smaller girlfriend.

They walked into the bank and got into the considerably long line although it was only seven in the morning.

"You know what would really suck right now?" Sam asked, yawning.

"What might that be?" Jules responded, already feeling all her gear weigh her down, so yawned as well.

"A bank robbery." Sam said playfully.

"Great, someone knock on wood." Jules said, as she surveyed her surroundings.

All in all, there were seventeen citizens inside the bank, and four tellers, two managers, one security guard, and the two of them, so twenty six people in all were inside the bank. Of the twenty six people inside the bank, there were seventeen women and eight men, plus one little girl practically glued to her mother's side. Then there was Sam and herself. Twenty eight people in the bank.

The space was pretty wide open. Just a giant square cut into two. One rectangle for the tellers too work in and the rest was for the citizens. Off in the corner, there was a hallway which Jules knew led to the bathrooms and emergency exit. The room was surrounded by windows besides the double doors in the middle of the front wall. There was a white, pristine look to the bank, along with multiple black couches for people to sit in. The mangers offices were off in the other corner opposite the hallway, they were all in the open.

"I was just saying that would really suck right about now." Sam said, shoving his hands into his pockets, and twiddling with the spare change, causing a loud clinging noise repeatedly.

"Sam, shut up." Jules sighed, noticing people were drawing their attention to the two of them.

"I was just saying—"

"I was just saying shut up Sam." Jules cut in.

"But—"

"No."

"Umm—"

"Zilch!"

"JULES!" Sam shouted, causing whoever wasn't looking at them, too now notice them.

"What?" Jules asked, surprised at the seriousness that had replaced the joyful and playful mood Sam was just in. People still stared as Sam went under the white rope directing the line and walked over to the window and pointed at the three people walking towards the doors, covered in black clad, not one inch of skin was showing on any of the people.

Jules noticed the weapons the same moment as Sam and ushered everybody in line over to the exit door down the line and Sam attempted to barricade the doors.

"I blame you!" Jules yelled over to Sam, who looked over his shoulder at Jules when she said that.

"Why?" Sam yelled, turning back to the door, and pulling his belt off, wrapping it around the door handles.

"You didn't knock on wood!" Jules said, mentioning for the four tellers behind the counter to run. Sam, saw eleven people run out the back, but the little girl ran behind the couch, making her mother choose between leaving what would end up a bad situation, and staying with her daughter.

The doors slammed open, breaking Sam's belt barricade and sending the door into his face, causing Sam to stumble backwards, but brushing the pain off and crawling over to the little girl and her mother.

"EVERYBODY DOWN ON THE GROUND! THIS IS A STICKUP!" Subject #1 said, as the three pulled their guns above them, and shoot the ceiling. The last one rushed in, running to the back hallway and preventing any others any chance of escaping.

**A/N: So….did you like it? Ok, so if you didn't, tell me through a Private Message, or Review! If you do, You can review and private message as well!**


	4. Chapter 4

Jules didn't miss it, she saw Sam run over to the young girl and her mother. She also didn't miss the 'ping' in her stomach. What was it? Was it jealousy? She hoped not, because whether she wanted to e or not, she was on the job right now.

"So how's everyone doing? Don't answer that unless you want your brains blown out of you skull. Unless it's a really funny answer, then I might allow you to choose between a fast, virtually painless death, and a slow and an agonizingly excruciatingly painful death with a chance of you still being able to make it out of here alive. Your choice, choose wisely." Subject one said, jumping over the counter towards the tellers to herd them towards a corner.

Subject 2 hobbled over to the three largest men left in the building, who all happened to be managers, and indicated for them to go shut all the blinds.

Subject 3 walked towards Sam, the little girl, and her mom, and roughly shoved them all towards the larger group. Jules walked over by herself, figuring her only other option was a bullet to the brain.

"Let go of me! Mommy! I'm scared!" The little girl screamed as the subject grabbed her shoulders to guide her.

"Hey man, she's just a kid, let her go!" Sam said, grabbing her waist and hefting her up, and tucking her head into the crook in his shoulders. She couldn't have been any older than three, but knew who to trust as she wrapped her arms around Sam's neck and wrapping her legs around him. In the process of shielding her small, frail childish frame, with his own masculine frame, Jules couldn't help but notice that something was not right with Sam.

His eyes were darting back and forth, his nose bloody, but Jules only realized why something was off as his back came into view, the gunman's gun was shoved up into his neck.

Jules couldn't help but compare the trio. The little girl, frail and small, made Sam seem big, but he really wasn't, and then Sam being smaller went into making the subject a giant, being at least 6 feet five.

Jules also hadn't realized she had zoned out until she was roughly shoved to the ground from behind.

"Jesus man! You just love to shove woman around, don't you?" Jules heard from her right. She looked up just in time to see the knife divulge itself into his flesh until the blade no longer showed, making his blue irises squeeze shut in pain or because he was dying, but either way his limp body soon fell to the floor.

"Hey boss, do you think that perhaps no one is going to anything stupid today?" Michelangelo Scarlatti, AKA 'Spike,' yelled, walking into the locker room, shoulders slumped and head bent forward so he was staring at the ground.

"You're late!" Ed yelled from inside his locker. No one was happy to be here. If you needed proof, three out of the six were late, and 2 still hadn't arrived yet.

"Spike, do you know where Sam and Jules are at?" Greg asked, walking in, already clad in his uniform.

"Ski trip?" Ed replied, finally pulling his bald head out of his locker space.

"It's only eightish, they should be here by now." Greg responded.

"What time did you text them?" Ed asked from beside Spike now. Ed was also fully dressed in the mandatory outfit.

"About seven. Maybe we should call them again..."

"Or we could Facebook them?" Spike suggested. Both of the men looked at Spike, Raf as well as he poked his head out of the bathroom.

"We can tell if they view our messages now…" Spike said, slowly losing confidence in his idea.

"That may just work…" Greg started, but was cut off as Winnies voice and the sirens cut over the intercom.

"Team One! Shots fired! Hostage situation in the downtown banking district at the Bank of America. One injured as of so far and boss, you're going to want to take this one."

The team looked at each other in confusion. That was a new one, but quickly got into action.

Once in the SUV's, comm links were connected, and a few minutes into their drives, Winnie had more information.

"Shots have been fired, but they have knives as well. Three subjects, witnesses say they are all strongly built. Some witnesses also said they were told to get out of the bank before the subjects entered the bank, by two police officers, one male and one female. Their descriptions match none other than Constable Sam Braddock and Jules Callaghan.

The line was silent as everyone thought different things, none of them good thoughts.

"OK Team One, we still don't know if it is them, but Winnie, call in Team Four and tell them we need backup." Greg said into the link, after convincing himself with false evidence that it wasn't Sam and Jules. The SUV's pulled into the crowded parking lot, sirens in full swing.

The blinds were all pulled shut, so it blocked any opportunity to see inside the bank, but they had cameras, and they had Spike. Double BINGO!

"Ok Ed, you'll be Sierra, Raf I want you watching out for any openings into the bank. You see one, you take it. Spike, you're in the truck with me. Everybody got it?" Greg waited for a response. Several nods ensued, but no words were spoken as everyone quickly dispersed to where they needed to be.

"Hey boss?" Spike asked, spinning quickly on his heels and running back towards Greg.

"Yes Spike?" Greg asked, walking towards Spike to spin him around towards the truck.

"Typewriter is the longest word you can type on the top row of an average QWERTY keyboard."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Greg asked clearly stumped as to why that mattered. They were two men down and all Spike could think about was computers…which was actually a good thing, but not in that way.

"Motivation boss!" Spike yelled, running into the truck, closing the door and interrupting Greg's thoughts.

Shaking his head, Greg walked in after Spike, and looked over Spikes shoulder, and Greg tried to comprehend what was going on with the computer screen, and he really did try, but it was no use.

"What's all this?" Greg asked, pointing towards the screen.

"Hacking into the banks mainframe, there firewalls suck though, so I should be in right…about…now!"

Instantly, the screen was filled with six boxes showing six different camera views, of the inside of the bank.

One view showed the empty hallway leading to the bathrooms and the emergency exit.

The second view showed the drive thru filled to the brim with cop cars and bustling with people.

The third through sixth view had the interior of the bank, and what they saw made them gasp. Then there was Jules pressing down on the blonde's chest.

"Team One, it is confirmed, Sam and Jules are in the bank, I repeat, Sam and Jules are in the bank.

**A/N: I know it has been forever, but I had a really bad asthma attack (hospitals are no fun for two days!) and I was just busy! I hope you enjoy this chapter and what I did with the point of view thing. If you do tell, if you don't tell me. (Hint: I am asking you guys discreetly and nicely for reviews!)**

**I also have a website and I would love yall to visit it. The link is in my profile, just leave me a message in the forum so I know you visited!**

**Well, don't kill me.**

**I have also been betaing a story. It's a FlashPoint story, and there's Sam whump there too.**

**Its called 'What hurts in the past, hurts in the future.'**

**Really great story, check it out please!**

**~TayleR~**


	5. Chapter 5

She supposed that it was due to happen soon anyway. All those concussions were merely warnings, close calls that would eventually pay their dues. But today, today was the worst day possible for it to have happened. Although, it made sense, let's try to kill him while his guard was down. While he was relaxing. While he was having fun.

That was her thought process as she rushed to his side, grasping his hand, then letting them go, and applied pressure to the wound. It gushed blood by the bucketful's, hardly showing any signs of stopping.

"You know what Sam?" Jules asked, staring down at the man below her. It was then she realized it was the little things that were bothering her. Like why there was blood streaming down his face, and that red high lights were absolutely NOT the way for him to go.

"Yes, my dearl-ly beloved?" Sam said smiling, seemingly ignoring the knife wound above and most likely puncturing his left lung.

"Were not married Sam." Jules said finally, still unable to comprehend the horrific sight around her.

"Yet." Sam said, putting the emphasis on the 't.'

"Thinking ahead, aren't we?" Jules said, fighting to keep up the facade, illusion, metaphorical wool, she was trying to pull over everyone eyes.

"In all honesty, I don't believe there is any 'we' at all thinking about marriage, just me." Jules heard the sirens and looked down at

Sam, who was smiling, again.

"Guess that's our team, and with Spike, they will get camera feed into here in no time."

"Oh dear, I'm not decent." Sam stuttered with a mock panicky face, then a smirk.

"What did you say about camera feeds and Spike's?" Subject one asked, walking over to the pair, who they had let be for the time being.

"I'm not decent."

"Not you Blondie, her."

"Her has a name you know." Sam said, smiling defiantly.

"Shut up, or I'll do it again-"

"Not necessary, I was just saying that I believe the cops will probably hack the video feed pretty soon here, and that in order for this to be successful, then you guys are going to have to move all of us, so you should let half the group go and use the other half as hostages and hide them in the bathroom." Jules said, trying to figure out how to communicate with Greg, or perhaps negotiate everyone else's way out of it.

"Hmm, I like that idea, you will stay, and your...friend, along with his little friend, the managers will stay...and two tellers will stay."

He said pointing his finger at each individual persons.

"Hey m-man, she's just a kid, let her go out with her mom, and..." Sam stuttered again. He was steadily getting worse and she was tempted to take off her jacket to try to staunch of blood, but Sam would make a fuss if she did anything like that.

"Great idea, mother dearest, you're staying too."

"Hey, why you let those two go, and let him go too. You know he will die if he doesn't go out." Jules said calmly, trying to...she didn't know what she was trying to do, but she was pretty sure she would have died for it... whatever 'it' was...

"Nope, now for those of you staying, stay quiet-" subject one said directing his attention to Sam and Jules. "-for those of you leaving, stand up slowly, hands behind your heads, and faces to me." The man looked at his masterpiece, remembering how shook up they all got when Sam was stabbed.

"Any heroes, and I kill someone, probably our friend here...Blondie! Now stand up!" He shouted, then lifted his hands in a godly manner.

"OK, let's just pick on a cripple here...uggh!" Sam said then shouted as subject one stepped on his ankle, easily dislocating it under all the…pressure and the massive amount of weight of the man.

"You might want to get that checked out…" The man sneered, sadistically, menacingly, urging Sam on.

Breathing in and out through his nose, Sam finally knew better then to respond to the man.

Subject One smiled once more before he walked away, going to instruct the fortunate souls who were leaving.

"I'll tell you what you're going to want to get check…" Jules looked down as Sam's sentence trailed off, and he fought to catch his breath, and was still working when the tall skinny one skirted his way over to the two with the two tellers, three managers, the mom and her kid.

Sam looked up at Jules as his ragged breaths finally started to slow down a little bit. He wiggled his eyebrows and he and Jules both realized they found the weak link.

Jules looked up at the camera and discreetly pointed to the subject that was situating everyone, until Sam broke out into a coughing fit, bringing a speckle of blood to his lips, and Jules looked at the cameras again, this time in a silent plea, as hostages started to pile out of the bank anxiously scared.

! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()

Greg and Spike stared at the screen, watching as hostages started to pile out of the bank, and Sams worsening progress over the last couple of minutes.

"Boss, we have hostages coming out of the bank, I repeat, passages coming out of the bank." Rafs voice came back over the com, and brought the two out of there stupor.

"10-4, I have a visual."

"So what are we going to do boss?" Spike asked, staring up at the man he worshipped and idolized.

"I don't know Spike, I truly don't know."

"Well, I think we should start by treating this like every other call, and try to our men and feman out of there. What do you think?" Spike said, while starting to type on his computers, making the cameras come to the side of the screen and a list of names comes out into the screen.

"Wow, how did you do that?" Greg asked, practically burning a hole through the computer screen.

"It's Windows 8, quite cool actually, what you do is that you drag the mouse onto the screen, click, and drag."

"Never mind…ok team, the remaining hostages are going into the bathrooms…which means we are losing our visual. We need to find a way into there… NOW!"


End file.
